


Discussions

by Morrigans_Eve (Aoife)



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/F, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-06
Updated: 2011-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Morrigans_Eve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Jooles34 as a response to this <a href="http://morrigans-eve.livejournal.com/29759.html">meme</a></p><p>A/N: abbreviations -<br/>EOD = explosive ordnance disposal (military bomb disposal experts)<br/>SRR = special reconnaissance regiment (small sf unit. rumoured to have some female personnel)<br/>Bikini Amber & Bikini Red = the two highest alert levels a base or unit can be placed on.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Discussions

**Author's Note:**

> For Jooles34 as a response to this [meme](http://morrigans-eve.livejournal.com/29759.html)
> 
> A/N: abbreviations -  
> EOD = explosive ordnance disposal (military bomb disposal experts)  
> SRR = special reconnaissance regiment (small sf unit. rumoured to have some female personnel)  
> Bikini Amber & Bikini Red = the two highest alert levels a base or unit can be placed on.

"Captain Black, what on earth were you thinking? Actually scratch that question. I'm almost certain you weren't thinking at all. Which was it - geas or Jess, and is it going to be a problem again?" He watched and the corner of his mouth twitched in amusement as Fee winced.  
"Do give me some credit, Captain. I'm not blind."

"Jess, Sir."

"Should I be asking your intentions, Captain - or just remind you that shooting Miss Johnson's minions, while tempting, is perhaps a little indiscreet."

Fee remained at attention but he could see the amusement in her eyes.

"They were a threat to Miss Parker, Sir. And that is unacceptable. I would have been more discreet, Sir, but Hilary has banned me from taking explosives home." A smile curled on Lester's face.

"At ease, Captain." Fee relaxed and looked at him, blinking in surprise at the smile. He pushed a Sig Sauer and a black ID card holder across the desk.

"How many of the men know exactly what your training is in Captain?" Fee's eyes widened. "EOD and SRR are an interesting combination for a woman. If you fire that weapon again, without dinosaurs being involved, I expect an explanation why immediately. And for the record, should I consider Miss Parker your next of kin?" Fee nodded, mutely. "Was there anything else, Captain?"

Fee picked up the weapon, and checked it over carefully.

"The ARC should be at Bikini Amber or Red, Sir. The two men who came for Jess last night were mercenaries with a bad reputation. Before I disposed of them, they were discussing how many pills to take before they tried to break her." There was a small part of her that was pleased when his expression hardened.

"Amber then. Unless you have more intelligence Captain? And I expect a brief for this afternoon's meeting. Send Captain Becker and Major Ryan in when you find them. And use this to take Jess shoe shopping." He tossed her a card and she took it as the dismissal it was intended to be.


End file.
